List of Rosario + Vampire characters
This is a list of characters from the Japanese manga and anime series Rosario + Vampire. The series revolves around Tsukune Aono, a boy who mistakenly gets enrolled at , a special school hidden from human sight that teaches various monsters to coexist with humans for the sake of their kind. He later meets Moka Akashiya, a vampire who soon takes a liking to his blood. The series features a diverse cast of characters, some of which are either exclusive to the manga or anime. Yōkai Academy Main Students (Newspaper Club) Tsukune Aono is the male protagonist of the series who is mistakenly enrolled in an academy for monsters. He soon meets Moka Akashiya, a vampire who takes an interest in him, due to the sweet taste of his blood (an ongoing gag that occurs throughout the series with her catching Tsukune off-guard and biting him on the neck). Fearful for his life and ready to leave the school, it is only his affection for Moka that gets him to continue attending Yōkai Academy. Though he has no special powers of his own, he constantly risks his life to protect his friends. Later on, he acquires vampiric abilities, then ghoul-based powers (the latter of which puts his humanity in jeopardy), but allowing him to fight toe-to-toe with almost any supernatural foe. Tsukune is voiced by Daisuke Kishio in the drama CDs and anime. Though ordinary and often cowardly in the beginning, Tsukune's willingness to protect his friends without thinking twice about it earns him many new companions and the affection of the girls surrounding him. He is both gentle and understanding, and displays great courage when his friends are threatened. Later in the series, Aono is infused with Moka's blood and starts to undergo changes, such as gaining vampire fighting skills when him or one of his friends is threatened. At first, Moka feels responsible for this, but Aono says that he doesn't blame her for his transformation. After he and Inner Moka defeat a monster, she tells what is going to happen to him. Moka Akashiya is the first person Tsukune meets when he sets foot in Yōkai Academy. Exceptionally sweet and kind, Moka is a vampire, and takes a liking to Tsukune after ingesting the latter’s blood, becoming addicted in doing so. When the rosario around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her true nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Tsukune to "be kind to the other Moka". Tsukune is the only one able to remove the rosario around Moka's neck. Both Mokas are voiced by Nana Mizuki in the drama CDs and anime. Revealed in an omake, she loves tomato juice, but prefers Tsukune's blood. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word , as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing inner Moka) and cocoa (representing outer Moka, as well as being the namesake of her half-sister). Kurumu Kurono : is a succubus who was introduced in the second chapter of the manga and episode 2 of the first anime adaptation (she was seen in episode 1 but was never introduced). Described as a tough character, Kurumu sports a pair of bat wings, tail and razor-sharp nails in her true form, and has notable strength (seen when carrying people during flight and slicing trees in half). After Kurumu was badly beaten during a fight with Inner Moka, Tsukune persuades Inner Moka to spare her. As a result, Kurumu not only became friends with the pair, she also becomes infatuated with Tsukune and makes a decision that he will be her "Destined One". A running gag in both series is when she uses her large breasts to seduce Tsukune, which, more often than not, makes his nose bleed and causes him to suffocate. She also attempts to use baked sweets laced with love potions to secure his affections, though they never seem to reach him. In an omake, Kurumu reveals she has a serious weakness for sweets to the extent that she once ate poisoned cookies she made and planned to give to Moka. Kurumu's mother is Ageha Kurono, who appears during the start of the school festival under the belief that Tsukune is her daughter's fiancé. She has a habit of saying "Yahoo!" and "Bow-wow" when exited. Being a succubus, Kurumu possesses powers of "Allure" (called "Charm" in the anime), which she can use to hypnotize males. According to legend, if a succubus kisses a male, he will then become her permanent slave. Ironically, Kurumu admits that she had never used this power beforehand, being young. However, after meeting Tsukune and Moka, Kurumu vows never to use her powers to win Tsukune over, wishing to capture his heart "fair and square" (somewhat). While she does continue to tease and try to seduce Tsukune, it is clear that she possesses true and honest feelings for him, as she has been shown to be willing to risk her life for him numerous times throughout the anime and manga. In the manga, Kurumu is shown to be a kind and soft-hearted girl who loves her rivals for Tsukune's love like sisters, tenderly comforting and supporting them in their moments of sadness, as well as defending them when they are in danger. This kind-hearted character trait is downplayed in the anime in favor of a more typical "flirt" character, although the kind-heartedness is still present, and in reality, she is actually an innocent character. Also, no matter where they are, she somehow manages to interfere with any tender moment between Tsukune and Moka, often by appearing when least expected. Later on, Kurumu displays further powers employing the use of strong illusions, once doing so to wrap vines around a slug yōkai who was blackmailing to take ecchi pictures of her. Despite being sealed, Inner Moka was stunned that Kurumu displayed such power, as the power of illusions is usually displayed by higher-ranked succubi. In the second manga serialization, she is learning basic witchcraft to help with the strength of her illusions and along with Mizore and she was trained by Ginei during the summer break in hand-to-hand combat in an effort for the two to become strong enough to overcome Inner Moka in a fight. She is roughly the second strongest female in the Newspaper Club, although many consider her and Mizore to be about par level overall. Mizore and her have joint attacks called "Black and White" duet. Yukari Sendo : is one of the smartest students at Yōkai Academy, and the youngest at age 11. She is a witch and always wears a typical witch costume (consisting of a hat and cape), which is considered by some students to be a violation of the school rules, and occasionally ends her sentences with , which roughly translates to "it is". As a witch, she has problems with her classmates discriminating against her (in the series, witches are viewed as "border beings", those that are something between humans and the supernatural, as it is impossible to tell their difference by appearance alone). Despite ranking #1 on the examinations, she was a lonely prankster before meeting Tsukune and Moka. She initially hates Tsukune, claiming that she has fallen in love with Moka, and uses her magical powers to try to drive them apart. However, after both Tsukune and Moka save her from bullying classmates, she falls for him too. Her obsession with both has driven her to try to create a three-way relationship between them. She is the only girl of the group to actually kiss Tsukune. Yukari has, on occasion, developed some bizarre items, often leading to hilarious results or farfetched situations. Items she has developed includes the voodoo doll, Drops, and . Her parents, both highly skilled and adept in magic, appear during the start of the school festival seen in the anime adaptation, when they repair the torn-up academy. Mizore Shirayuki : is a yuki-onna. Frequently seen with a lollipop in her mouth (yuki-onna are vulnerable to warm climates; doing so keeps their bodies cool), Mizore returns to school after a delayed absence and was first portrayed as a lonely, somewhat depressed, and misunderstood girl. She becomes infatuated with Tsukune, going so far as to create her own journal/scrapbook with all of his newspaper articles. In the past, she confessed her love to a teacher until he began taking advantage of her, freezing him as a result. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, Mizore made it hard for herself to trust anyone, but took a liking to Tsukune, believing he was just as miserable as she was. She eventually regains her sense of trust after Tsukune intervenes when the same teacher returns to kill her. Unfortunately, this leads Mizore to stalk Tsukune on a daily basis, from around 340 spying locations, according to her. In her first appearance, she sports long hair, but cuts it following her fight with Inner Moka. Keeping in line with her kind, Mizore has the ability to control snow and ice at will, and while doing so, shapes claws of ice around her hands. She can also make almost perfect copies (albeit fragile) of herself and others with it as well, often used as decoys or reinforcements in the manga and she is very powerful when she uses it. Her ice claws become more powerful after her training and obtains the ability to freeze any body of water around her. A running gag in the series is that Mizore always appears unexpectedly in the oddest locations (under tables, behind doors, the ceiling, bushes, even in the bathroom), and throws ice-based projectiles to disrupt any sort of tender moment Tsukune is having with any other girl. Mizore's mother is Tsurara Shirayuki, who appears during the start of the school festival under the belief that Tsukune is her daughter's boyfriend, while her unnamed father appears in the second anime adaptation. Her family name translates to "White Snow" and her given name translates to "Sleet", in reference to her yōkai powers. Ginrei Morioka : , commonly referred to as "Gin", is a werewolf who speaks in an dialect and is the president of the Newspaper Club. He is a shameless [[peeping tom] who began as an antagonist to Tsukune, but becomes somewhat of a senior to him and his friends. Though he ceases his schemes (so other students will stop calling him a pervert), his affections lie with Moka. It should be noted he has no second thoughts about trying to impress other girls. While working in the club, he tends to leave all the work to his subordinates, including the distribution of the paper. Ginei has proven himself a loyal friend and has provided the group with helpful information, often acting as the pervert. It is shown he has feelings for Sun. In his first year at Yōkai Academy, all he did was fight. Because of this, he was known the "Rabid Dog" until Sun put him in his place by being his opponent. As a werewolf, when a full moon shines brightly, his abilities are heightened to the point where his speed exceeds even Moka in her super-vampire state, he is also the first enemy that Inner Moka hasn't outright beaten in a fight, in fact that only reason he lost at all was simply because the moon was covered by clouds just as he was about to attack. While werewolves in general are stated to have their power wax and wane with the lunar cycle, it is unknown if all werewolves receive this much of an increase. Regardless, Ginrei is still exceptionally fast, even when the moon is not full, able to land dozens of blows in a singe pass against Kuyo. He is widely regarded as one of the strongest top-tier yōkai at the school by the other students but he doesn't really care about it, preferring to keep out of the limelight. In the second manga serialization, it is revealed he was Kurumu and Mizore's sparring instructor, groping them at every session which upsets them to no end. When he was framed for ripping clothes at school, he took the blame in order to prevent another student from getting in trouble and purposely insulted her so she could move on. He is also good friends with Sun, the original Newspaper Club president. He also has a past with the Karate Club's leader and is currently facing off with Fairy Tale. He eventually beats them with the help of Hiyari. In the end, he gets jealous that Sun is only talking to Tsukune and gives Sun her bankbook, saying he found it. Ruby Tojo : is a witch from the human world, who was part of a plot to destroy mankind as a response to a large garbage dump polluting her mistress' sanctuary. Her hate for humans stems from a car accident caused by a human drunk driver that took her parents' lives while the family was vacationing in the human world. Upon remembering the kind of love her parents had given her, she attempts to persuade her mistress to call off her plan, but to no avail, as her mistress was bent on destroying the human world. She disappears after her mistress is defeated and put to rest. Ruby reappears when Tsukune becomes out of control as a ghoul, and helps the exorcist in sealing his abilities. She now resides at Yōkai Academy as the board chairman's aide and continues to work for him in the second manga serialization. Despite not being an official student, she receives permission to become a member of the Newspaper Club. Exclusively in the anime, a running gag involves her randomly switching positions to help the school. When asked why, she states "many many things" have happened, though it is believed these are orders from the chairman as a debt of gratitude for providing her with a new magic wand. In an omake, the reason Ruby works under the board chairman is because of her infatuation with Tsukune, and by working at the academy, she could be near him. The anime omits the presence of her master or the inclusion of her parents, drastically changing the events surrounding her, including the reasons behind her return. Much of Ruby's magic revolves around a motif of ravens and flora, both as familiars and alternate forms for her to take. Apparently, Ruby has shown that she is a masochist and the biggest pervert of them all during a training exercise for Tsukune to control his yōkai powers, even admitting to Tsukune being her "toy". Kokoa Shuzen : Introduced in the second manga serialization and anime adaptation, (pronounced Ko-ko-ah) is the younger half-sister of Moka Akashiya. Bearing a similar appearance to Moka with her green eyes, except for her orange hair and her "uncool" vampire attitude, she arrives as a first-year student to Yōkai Academy. Like her sister, Kokoa is also a vampire, but her powers are not sealed and does not carry the same level of supernatural strength that Moka possesses. So to compensate for it, she has a pet bat named Kou that can transform into a variety of weapons and wields it with enough strength to make herself formidable. Kokoa despises Moka for sealing away her inner personality, whom she adores and loves. Before Moka left to study at the academy and prior to her receiving the rosario, the sisters often clashed with one another, although Kokoa could never defeat Moka in a duel. She constantly attacks Moka, in hopes of drawing out the "Inner Moka" and feels angry that Tsukune has the ability to unlock Moka's true nature and begrudgingly accepts the presence of her sealed sister. Unlike Moka, Kokoa harbors a deep-seated fear of their older sister Kahlua Shuzen. Known as the kindest amongst their family, Kahlua continuously babies Kokoa and has a "smile of an angel", something Kokoa is frightened of. Also, in the final episode of Rosario + Vampire Capu2, Kokoa has started to have feelings for Tsukune when he was getting beaten up by her father and gradually accepts him as a friend. As a parallel to her sisters, Kokoa's name may be an intended pun on the word . Nazo Koumori : Called in the manga, was originally a birthday gift from Kokoa to Moka. According to Kokoa, he is a shapeshifting bat that can transform into any weapon the wielder desires depending on how he is squeezed. However, he weighs 100 kilograms, and since Moka did not have superhuman strength when she was 10 years old, Kou-chan ended up with Kokoa. In the anime, he acts as the narrator and occasionally covers up various shots of fanservice (done in the television broadcast, while the DVD version is uncensored), and also appears to state the exact duration of a fight. In the manga, various bats of similar design are used to give information on the various yōkai encountered at the academy. In the anime's second season, Nazo takes a more active part in the story as Kokoa's pet (much to the characters' surprise, since all believed he was simply a narrator), possessing the ability to transform itself into a variety of blunt weapons and in one instance, a rapier. In one episode, Nazo took the guise of a student named , and his powers as Kotaro allow him to use hypnosis through the uttering of a specific word (Je t'aime, the French phrase for "I love you"), specifically to that of an incubus. He frequently ends his sentences with , even in his human form. Sun Otonashi Also known as Sun-''senpai'', is a graduate of the school and the former president of the Newspaper Club. She rarely speaks and carries around a sketch book to write on instead of talking. She was the one who taught Ginei how to use a camera and stopped him from fighting everyone in his first year. She lives with Marin who found her after she had nowhere to go. She is a Siren who has a perfect song of protection. However her true power lies in her offensive ultrasonic which slowly breaks her opponent's body internally. Gin has remarked that Sun's sketch book is actually her power limiter. Sun is also called the "Strongest Of The Generations" in Yokai Academy. She is shown admiring Tsukune. Staff and Alumni ; : :A mysterious, unnamed bus driver who seems to know more than he reveals and constantly shows up to offer advice to Tsukune, he is usually portrayed smoking a cigar. He is the one who requests the board chairman help keep Tsukune's ghoulish nature at bay. It is unknown if the bus driver is human or a yōkai, but he does have an extensive knowledge in the supernatural, having identified Ishigami's Lilith Mirror as the cause of the uproar during the school festival. He happens to know the Chairman (one of the Dark lords) personally and has the same glowing orb eyes as the latter. He also knows that Tsukune is a human. ; : :Shizuka Nekonome is a nekomusume (cat lady) and Tsukune and Moka's homeroom teacher. She is also the advisor for the Newspaper Club. Nekonome is rather carefree in her attitude and somewhat oblivious to certain things. The manga reveals she likes to eat raw fish, but specifically, as shown in the omake, goldfish. Her animated counterpart does not seem to show any hatred towards humans, unlike the rest of the teachers in the school. This is particularly shown prior to Tsukune's execution incident, when she worries about his fate and argues how the school was built to promote human relationships with yōkai and vice versa. She is also said to own a villa in the human world. ; : :Ririko Kagome is a bespectacled math teacher at Yōkai Academy. Seemingly innocent and deeply concerned for her students' grades, she offers private lessons to anyone willing, though at a price. In the dark recesses of her chambers, she becomes a lamia, with the head and torso of a beautiful woman, but the body of a serpent, and uses her abilities to drain students' emotions in exchange for knowledge, which is done through a flower-like appendage on her tail. She also seems to have a fetish for S&M outfits. Ririko is only lascivious to males; any girls that need lessons are made to dress up in maid outfits and serve her tea. It is important to note that unlike other antagonists, she is not inherently evil, but rather very passionate about the education of the academy's students as well as the status between teachers and students. :In the manga, Ririko tries to enslave Tsukune when he is forced to have tutoring by her in order to correct his failing grades in math, and when Moka attempts to rescue him, Tsukune snaps out of Ririko's control long enough to remove Moka's rosario. Naturally, Inner Moka is easily able to defeat Ririko. She reappears later (apparently not holding a grudge) to warn Tsukune and Moka about Okuto Kotsubo. ; :Ishigami is the art teacher at Yōkai Academy, and is the legendary gorgon Medusa, with her braided hair standing in for the snakes of a gorgon. Her bite can instantly turn its victim into stone, but she lacks to ability to turn people into stone with a gaze. Ishigami has a desire to turn any attractive female student into stone to add her to Ishigami's collection of living art, but is stopped by Tsukune and Moka, resulting in her immediate sacking from the faculty. Ishigami returns, secretly informing the Student Police Committee of Tsukune's human nature, but immediately leaves the scene when the head of the Student Police is soundly defeated. :In the final chapters of the first series, Ishigami reveals it was she who gave Kyoko, Tsukune's cousin, the Lilith Mirror with the intention of stealing his soul and the added bonus of releasing all the students into their monster state through the powers of the artifact in order to create an uproar that will destroy the school. She states how death and destruction is the purest form of art. Ishigami is defeated a second time and arrested. ; : :A mysterious exorcist who is an old friend of the bus driver, he is always seen hooded beneath his garments and possesses extremely strong, anti-demonic powers, having the ability to seal Tsukune's ghoul nature. He has the same strange eyes as the bus driver. :The Chairman is, in fact, one of the three Dark Lords (Hell Kings in the English manga), the founders of Yōkai Academy, and the ones who placed a barrier separating the human world from the supernatural world. He carries the Rosary of Judgement, which is used to make barriers, and is also aware Tsukune is human, but allows him to stay at the academy in exchange for performing favors and tasks, including rooting out members of ANTI-THESIS. He seems to also be immortal (or at least in possession of very strong regenerative abilities), having been severely wounded (impaled in the back by the leader of ANTI-THESIS) but recovering after. ; : :The physical education teacher at Yōkai Academy and a kraken. Mizore once confessed to Kotsubo she liked him and he tried to take advantage of her, resulting in the latter freezing him. When he returns, Kotsubo effortlessly attempts to pin the injuries of two students on Mizore to have her expelled and tries to kill her. With the help of Moka's blood infusion and the borrowed vampire power, Tsukune soundly defeats him and exposes the truth to the whole school. ; : :Appearing exclusively in the anime, Apsara is the Indian cooking teacher of Yōkai Academy and, as her name implies, an apsara. Her favorite dish is curry and is very passionate about the dish. Unfortunately, her curry takes a side-effect of turning anyone who eats it into a "curry zombie". She is later defeated by Inner Moka. ; : :Tsurara is Mizore's mother. Like her daughter, she is very shy and serene, including the tendency to hide behind corners and having a lollipop in her mouth. She comes to the Academy's festival under the belief from her daughter's stories that Tsukune is Mizore's boyfriend. She has a bad habit of making sharp ice spears when she gets emotional. Tsurara is also an avid gun collector, with a wide variety of handguns and rifles stored in her home, once dreaming of becoming a spy. :Exclusively in Rosario + Vampire Capu2, Tsurara and Ageha hold a long grudge against one another, being rivals for the affection of a student during their days as students at Yōkai Academy. She also runs a ski resort in the human world. Due to having a long-time grudge against Ageha, she is similar to the Goldie Hawn character Helen from the Robert Zemeckis film Death Becomes Her. ; : :Ageha is Kurumu's mother and appears during the start of the school festival under the belief that Tsukune is her daughter's fiancé, going so far as to allow him to "jump" her daughter anytime he wants. She also has a large chest like her daughter, Kurumu, and according to Tsukune, her breasts are softer than Kurumu's. Exclusively in Rosario + Vampire Capu2, Ageha and Tsurara hold a long grudge against one another, being rivals for the affection of a student during their days as students at Yōkai Academy. Due to having a long-time grudge against Tsurara, she is similar to the Meryl Streep character Madeline from the Robert Zemeckis film Death Becomes Her. ; :Yukari's mother who appears in chapter 24 of the second serialization alongside Tsurara and Ageha to aid their daughters in an athletic carnival. She had a short appearance in the first series at the school festival. Because she does not have any lines of speech in the manga, the anime renders her as indefinitely mute, only using a wide array of expressions to communicate. Public Safety Committee (Student Police) The is group of enforcers on school grounds charged with protecting the academy. These members use their status to their advantage, similar to hall monitors, and anyone who opposes them is delivered swift punishment through methods of imprisonment and torture. They collect tribute and bribes from clubs and if they do not pay, they will be shut down. The Public Safety Committee have a long-standing rivalry with the Newspaper Club. According to Deshi (anime only), she, Kuyo, a bespectacled male who becomes a cerberus, and a tall, sadistic male who becomes a golem are referred to as the Student Police's Four Kings. ; : :Kuyo is the head of the Public Safety Committee who enforces the group's rules with a tyrannical and sadistic iron fist, going so far to state if someone goes against him, they are against the school. He is a yōko (a demon fox) bearing four tails and has many fire-based abilities, including the ablilty to take on a hybrid form between his human and yōkai appearance. He believes yōkai and humans will always remain enemies, claiming friendship between the two only occurs in fairy tales. He and the other members of the Student Police decimated the previous Newspaper Club, leaving Gin the only remaining member. ; : :Keito is a spider-woman ordered by Kuyo to keep an eye on the Newspaper Club (to make sure it wasn't doing anything the Public Safety Committee considered "illegal"). Her animated incarnation places her in charge of a rival "Super Newspaper Club" which would have replaced the current one. Keito also has 3 underlings, whose names are , , and . The three girls were all insect monsters who were made servants by her venom, and all of whom were members of past clubs who the Public Safety Committee shut down; she also wanted to add Kurumu to her clique. ; : :Deshiko is a red-haired member of the Public Safety Committee. She appears as a generic member in the manga, but her role is expanded in the anime. She is perhaps classified as a Jiang Shi. She becomes the first girl on campus to fall under Koumori (as Kotaro)'s hypnosis. She may be an homage to Lei-Lei of Darkstalkers, as Capcom is one of the anime's sponsors. Video game characters ; : :She is one of the characters exclusive to the PS2 video game. She is a first-year student attending Yōkai Academy and is the eldest of the three Otonashi sisters. She is a siren and along with her sisters, attempts to gain the affection of all the boys in the school with their abilities. Ran is revealed to be very shy around boys and is also an otaku, as it is mentioned that she reads BL and Shōjo manga. ; : :Rin is a character exclusive to the PS2 video game along with her sisters. She is also first-year attending Yōkai Academy like her older sister, and is the middle child of the three sisters. Like her sisters, she is also a siren and attempts to entrance the boys of the school. Rin the most active and energetic one out of the three sisters, but she is revealed to have incredibly bad memory; if she does not have her headphones on, she cannot remember anything. ; : :Ren is the youngest of the three sisters exclusive to the PS2 game, and, like her sisters, is a first-year student attending Yōkai Academy. She is a siren and with her sisters, attempts to gain popularity and affection from the male students through their abilities. Ren seems to be the one with the most common sense out of the sisters, but she has a habit of only seeing the negative side of things and rarely the positive side. ; :A character exclusive to the DS video game. ; :A character exclusive to the DS video game. Other Students ; :A second-year student who appears in the special chapter of the manga, Junya Inui claims to be a vampire and is particularly familiar with the rules of the species. He becomes interested in Moka and reminds her that vampires cannot have relationships with other races. Tsukune is able to deduce his nature, stating he lacks the strength and pride of a real vampire, after he takes a punch. In fact, he is an onimodoki, creatures who often pretend to be powerful monsters and intimidate other races, but are weak and frail. ; :The captain of the Yōkai Academy Karate club and a very skilled fighter. He first appears in Chapter 8 of the second serialization and is a self-proclaimed lolicon. He may be obsessed with Sun as well since when he heard Gin had left to meet her when he got on the next bus. He and Gin have fought together in the past and he is currently fighting against Fairy Tale. He also has a Technique called "Empty Fist Thrust", similar to a Toate attack. He and Gin beat the entire 7th Branch of Fairy Tale, and he also has feelings for Sun. It has yet to be revealed what kind of monster Haji is. ; :An effiminate first year student who first appears in Chapter 23 of the second serialization. Fong-Fong is a Chinese yokai whose father is the leader of a major Chinese Mafia organization, and entered Yokai Academy to recruit powerful subordinates. He is a Yasha, and can summon other monsters to fight on his behalf, though only one can be summoned at a time. He is occasionally accompanied by a giant panda, which he claims is his servant. Fong-Fong is particularly interested in recruiting Tsukune, having heard of his taking out a human Yakuza group and mistakenly believing that he, not Gin and Haji, was responsible for destroying Fairy Tale's 7th Branch. When he first asked Tsukune to join, he accidentally painted himself as a homosexual. After witnessing Inner Moka's power, he decides that Tsukune and Moka are an "invincible partnership" (also assuming without basis that Inner Moka is Tsukune's wife) and wishes to recruit them both. Recently, he knows of Moka's Rosario when he heard a "creak" from the seal. In Chapter 28, he leaps for joy as he has friends over to his house for the first time. ; :Fong-Fong's older sister who appears just a chapter after her brother's introduction. Ling-Ling is a Jiang Shi (a Chinese hopping corpse) who commands an army of similar beings. Being a Jiang Shi, Ling-Ling is actually dead (she died due to an illness) and makes this point so clear to others that it becomes her catchphrase. She can also disembody herself without harm, as shown by her head being removed multiple times in her introductory chapter. Ling-Ling wants to kill Tsukune so that she can make him into a Jiang Shi and add him to her army. Ling-Ling transfers to Yokai Academy as a third year student, since no one knows her true age and thus no one can prove that she isn't a third year student. ;Fan Club Leaders :The Fan Club Leaders are three characters exclusive to the anime series whose names are , and . The three boys are obsessed with, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, respectively, and each heads a fan club devoted to the said girl of their obsession. It was later revealed that they start the fanclubs because they want to latch onto the girls so they will not be laughed at ever again (they do so because of the rather comical appearances of their true forms: Kozo is a karakasa, Bozaburo is a noppera-bo and Kubisaku is a rokurokubi). Although they are not quite strong as monsters, but when transformed, they can merge their true forms into a giant monster known as "Daidarabotchi", but this does not stop them to be defeated (to their awe) by Inner Moka. Kasahara ends his sentences with "umbrella", Taira ends his sentences with "blob", and Nagai ends his sentences with "neck". Antagonists ANTI-THESIS ANTI THESIS (called the Anti-Schoolers in the English manga) is group composed of hybrid yōkai ("Monstrels" in the English manga): half-breed monsters that take no definitive, physical form of anything classified as a supernatural creature (such as vampires and werewolves), who wish for nothing more than to destroy the current school system. They have an extreme hatred of pure-blooded yōkai, who they claim look down on half-breeds, forcing them to become subservient to their pure-blooded masters. Most members of ANTI-THESIS do not appear in the anime adaptation, as the anime focuses more on the romantic comedy aspect of the series. ; :The current president of the Yōkai Academy School Committee, Hokuto Kaneshiro is a charismatic individual and strikes up a quick friendship with Tsukune, after he is forced into the school committee. In actuality, Hokuto is the leader of ANTI-THESIS and a hybrid yōkai, determined to bring a swath of destruction and chaos upon the academy. However, he intends to break the barrier separating the human and yōkai worlds, flooding the supernatural creatures into the human world and igniting a bloody war between them. :Hokuto was originally human, and following years of physical abuse from his father, he accidentally enrolls himself into Yōkai Academy to escape from him. Unfortunately, all he found there was death and unlike Tsukune, he admits he never had anyone to protect him when he first arrived. His true form is repressed by a Holy Lock, similar to Tsukune's. Unlike Tsukune, Hokuto's monster form is a giant insect-like creature with massive blades for appendages that can cause massive damage. Even with his true form suppressed, Hokuto is intelligent and a powerful practitioner of martial arts, which, when combined with his ability to unwrap and extend his fingers to strike with rock-shattering force, makes him a deadly foe. Hokuto attacks the board chairman and claims his rosary, entering the basement of Yōkai Academy, where the mechanism controlling the barrier is located. Tsukune and Moka manage to bring him down, but it takes a combined effort from Tsukune, his friends and Hokuto to restore the barrier, with the hybrid recalling Tsukune's promise to bring some form of order back into the student body. Hokuto reconciles with Tsukune, but summarily leaves after the school festival begins. He is currently with Fairy Tale and is confined to a wheelchair and his position is 1st Subdivision Staff Officer. ; :Second-in-command of ANTI-THESIS, Kiria Yoshii is calm and collected member who is occasionally seen carrying and reading a small book called "No Longer Human". He appears to be interested only in seeing how the events surrounding his superior will work out, and shares his view of releasing violence acted out on the students. Like Hokuto, Kiria is a hybrid, where his right arm becomes a scythe. It is revealed Kiria injected his blood to Hokuto, transforming him into a monster, so that he could "survive" the dangers of the academy. Ironically, he also appears grateful to Tsukune for changing Hokuto after his foiled attempt in destroying the barrier separating the human and yōkai worlds. He leaves Yōkai Academy with Hokuto after the school festival begins. :Kiria is currently affiliated with the Fairy Tale organization and is last seen airlifting Miyabe and Kalua Shuzen to safety. He made another failed attempt by crashing the plane Tsukune, Moka and her friends were on. His position in Fairy Tale is 1st Subdivison Deputy Leader. ; :A member of the School Committee, Mizuki Ueshiba approaches Tsukune after he is nominated to participate with the School Festival Committee. Unfortunately, he accidentally reveals himself to be the mole Tsukune is looking for in the Student Committee, alerting him to the presence of ANTI-THESIS. Ironically, his own abilities and true form reflect that of a mole, able to bury his victims underground. ; : :Disguised as a nurse in the school's hospital, Mako Yakumaru is first sent to assassinate Kusabi Midou after he fails to kill Tsukune. In order to sow dissesion among Tsukune and his friends, Mako controls and manipulates Moka's body after injecting her with a hypnotic fluid, forcing her to try to kill him. When this tactic fails, Mako injects her fluid into a multitude of bystanders, all forced to attack Tsukune. She appears in the second season of the anime and designated as the actual school nurse, rather than in disguise as one. ; :One of the many enforcers within ANTI-THESIS, Kusabi takes it upon himself to kill Tsukune, after witnessing his temporary vampiric powers, but faces Inner Moka instead. Despite being thoroughly outclassed, he manages to disable her and deal a fatal blow to Tsukune, forcing Moka to inject too much of her blood into Tsukune, causing him to succumb and transform into a ghoul. Midou is brutally pummelled within an inch of his life by the berserk Tsukune, only to be dispatched later by Mako. ; : :Saizo is a typical class bully who has an infatuation with Moka. He attempted to rape Moka, but is quickly knocked out by her super-vampire form and disappears from Yōkai Academy for a while. The anime classifies him as an orc, while in the manga he was left unclassified. In the manga only, he reappears when Tsukune is elected class president and joins ANTI-THESIS in the hopes of exacting revenge, but ends up defeated when Tsukune temporarily transforms into a vampire. For hastily rushing ahead and bringing other members of ANTI-THESIS without consent, Saizou is killed for insubordination. :Saizo's anime incarnation is portrayed with less brutality and is actually on amicable terms with Tsukune after his first appearance. When his parents come to the academy for a visit, his father, , is revealed to be a past object of affection Tsurara and Ageha had fought over, only now he has become bald and overweight. Fairy Tale is a group of yōkai dedicated to throwing harmony into chaos and ruling over the human world. They appear in the second serialization of the manga series. ; :A member of Fairy Tale who was in charge of the operations in the Snow Village. Miyabi was arranged to marry Mizore, and forcibly kissed her before she was rescued by Tsukune and company. He seems to have an obsession with the concept of perfection, and is quite strong physically, though apparently less so than Tsukune when using his vampire powers. Miyabi stops the fight between Kahlua and Moka, canceling Kahlua's orders to kill everyone present because Kahula would have been at risk of dying from her injuries even if she won had the fight continued. ; :Kalua is the older sister of Moka and Kokoa and the second oldest in the Shuzen Family. Carrying a child-like personality, Kokoa is deeply afraid of her and claims Kalua is the best assassin in the Shuzen Family, but ironically hates to hurt others, the reason why she cries whenever she kills. Her earrings are a limiter, akin to Moka's rosario; once taken off, Kalua has access to further transformations that allows her arms to develop razor sharp bat wings. According to Yukari, all vampires were able to take forms of other animals, but due to a vampire's vanity of beauty over form, this is considered a lost technique. She is also "Charmed", meaning that she feels no pain and can ignore injuries easily, but in the end could die once it wears off. Kalua could have easily killed Moka in their battle, but tried to hold back because of the love for her sister. She is one of the most powerful yōkai encountered by Tsukune in the series, even surpassing the power of Hokuto. :Kalua appears in the Snow Village, hired by the Fairy Tale organization to assist Miyabe and kill everyone and fought against the Newspaper Club, decimating them until Inner Moka showed up. She removed her one of her two rosarios and fought her using her awakened form, only stopping when Miyabe stepped in. Similar to her sisters, Kalua's name is perhaps a pun on the Kahlúa drink. ; :Akua Shuzen is the oldest sister in the Shuzen Family. Like Kalua, she is also a member of Fairy Tale. Not much is known about her, but it was suggested by Kahlua that Akua is not on good terms with Moka, as something happened between the two in the past. It was later revealed that she had come to the family to try and steal the power of Moka's mother, one of the strongest vampires in existence and the sealer of Alucard; an ancient vampire who once aspired to destroy the world. Akua's mother died when she was young and she had lived with a relative in China before coming to live with the Shuzen family. She is extremely skilled in Chinese kung-fu, as her would knock a person out for at least three days. In addition, she has also mastered the , a technique used by Toho Fuhai. Ahuka has amazing insight in battle as she was able to see the truth behind Kaluha's "tears". She is known to the Chinese mob scene even as a child. She is called because of her black clothes and lethal kung-fu. Even Moka is in awe of her as Akua saves her from Chinese mobsters. Akua's name is perhaps a pun on "aqua", the Latin word for water. ; :Kamiya is a siren who is the Section Chief of the 7th Branch of Fairy Tale. He killed Marin's husband along with several others 4 years ago simply to clear his head after being transferred out to the area. His song will kill humans and blind yokai, and can only be stopped by another Siren. By changing his songs tune he can open a water mirror transfer space and summon Mermen. He was defeated by Sun, who broke his body apart slowly (although not fatally) throughout his battle with the Newspaper Club with her ultimate attack, a high-pitched song that he couldn't hear (she described the attack as like an ultrasound). ; :Tsubaki is a member of Fairy Tale's 7th Branch who uses a recording of Kamiya's death song to kill people, and a scout for the group. He tried to put the snack bar out of business to get Sun to join them and also kidnaps Ginei but was beaten afterward by the latter, who allowed himself to be caught. Other Characters ; : :Kyoko Aono is Tsukune's tomboyish 17-year-old cousin with a stubborn streak. She is overprotective of Tsukune, whom she refers to as "Tsukkie", and makes her appearance on the second day of the school festival while searching for Yōkai Academy. Tsukune and his friends attempt to keep her from finding out about the academy's nature and its students, as well as prevent the authorities from discovering she is human. Kyoko manages to enter the yōkai world to deliver a package that contains the . Housing a fairy named Lilith (voiced by Maria Kawamura), it claims it grants the owner any wish they desire, but at the cost of their soul. Later, Kyoko is led to believe Tsukune is involved with the Yakuza. :In the anime, she was briefly mentioned in the first series, but makes a full appearance in the second season when she accidentally obtains the Lilith Mirror from a run-in with Kokoa while she was delivering rice cakes for Tsukune (both parcels have the same wrapping), with Kokoa planning to use the mirror to bring back Inner Moka. ; and : :Tsukune's parents and Kyoko's aunt and uncle, respectively. ;Doppleganger :A thief who specializes in transforming into a person close to his targets then killing them. When he transforms into a monster, he gains all of their abilities, but also all of their weaknesses. To compensate for his weak powers, he has learned all basic marital arts. His minions are a Minotaur and a spider-man. Despite his ruthlessness, he is gynophobic. ; : :Issa Shuzen is Moka's father and the head of the Shuzen Family, which is well-known and respected as far as China for its reputation of dealing with "problems" in the underground. It is also the only location in Japan that houses vampires. Upon Akua's arrival to the mansion from China, he orders her and Kahlua to kill each other, so that he may test his eldest daughter's strength. He stops the fight before either one becomes badly injured, however, having measured her ability to his satisfaction. :Issa makes a full appearance in Rosario + Vampire Capu2 and is the third Dark Lord. In this adaptation, he created Moka's rosario and the one used for the school barrier. His contempt for humans knows no bounds and according to Komori, his powers exceed that of a standard S-class yōkai, able to throw anyone with just a wave of his hand. ; :Marin is an owner of a snack bar and a mother figure to Sun. She knows about yōkai since her husband was killed by Kanade 4 years ago. ; :Touhou Fuhai is the second Dark Lord introduced in chapter 27 of the manga, and, according to Ling-Ling, responsible for teaching the Chairman of Yōkai Academy his sealing techniques. He is also the founder of the Wong Crime Family in China. It is revealed that he's an otaku and cosplay fanatic when he tricks Inner Moka into dressing up as Lum Invader from Urusei Yatsura before repairing her rosary. He claims that since he's gotten older, women aren't drawn to him anymore, and in order to cope, he's turned to manga. He further displays this when he shouts that "2D girls last forever", and they would never betray him. He is also an old friend of Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother. ; and :Ling-Ling's and Fong-Fong's parents. Fei-Fong is head of the Wong Crime family and the great-grandson of Touhou Fuhai. He fell in love with Ten-Ten, the daughter of the Miu family and a master martial artist. Both families are intense rivals, but were able to put their feud aside to allow them to get married. Fong-Fong describes his parents as Romeo and Juliet from "Romeo and Juliet" and states that Ten-Ten is stronger than Fei-Fong. ; :Akasha is Moka's mother, whose appearance is exactly like "Outer" Moka's. Touhou Fuhai, the second Dark Lord, is a good friend of Akasha and describes her as a strong yet sad woman who carried a heavy burden. Despite being kind and gentle, Akasha is one of the true ancestors of the Vampire race and managed to defeat the most powerful Vampire Lord at her time, thus making her a Dark Lord and the leader of the three. However, when she defeated the Vampire Lord, Alucard, her blood was synchronized with his blood, meaning that if Akasha unleashed her full power, it could cause Alucard to awaken once more. This caused even more trouble for her when she gave birth to Moka. Because Moka was on the verge of death when she was born, Akasha injected much of her blood into Moka to keep her alive. Therefore, Moka also possesses the "Shinso Blood" and could awaken Alucard from his slumber. After Moka discovered the corpse of the Vampire Lord, Akasha forced Moka to leave her home in order to protect her. She destroyed all of her photos and diaries, leaving behind no connections except the rosary seal used to protect Moka. References Category:Rosario + Vampire Rosario + Vampire